Lost Family Found
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Tails finds his long lost parents, but will he choose to live with them? or stay with Sonic? who has cared for him his entire life.


Sonic awoke too see the bright, warm sunlight filling his bedroom and warming is face. He looked up, and saw Tails' bunk above him. After having a split second of not knowing where he was, Sonic hopped out of his bed, and jumped up on the latter to the top bunk. He smiled when he saw Tails all wrapped up in a ball on his pillow. Sonic playfully poked his head.

"Hey, little bro, wake up." Sonic said. No response. So Sonic poked harder, this time,

Tails responded by groaning softly as if to say. _"Go away Sonic, I'm not up yet, leave me alone."_ Sonic grinned. "Alright, if your not gonna wake up, I'll have to make you." Sonic quietly got onto the bunk, carefully moved one of Tails' tails out of the way, and then started to tickle his soft, furry belly. Tails started giggling, flailing around.

"No! Sonic! Stop it! Cut it out!" He laughed

"Are you awake now?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Yeah! I'm awake! I'm awake! stop it!" Tails pleaded.

"Okay then." Sonic subsided the tickling. Tails slowly got up, rubbed his eyes, stretched, and then looked at Sonic. His eyes showed he was still tired, and he rubbed the back of his head, yawning.

"Why do you always tickle me when I don't get up exactly when you want me to?" Sonic crossed his arms, eyes closed as he shrugged, as if he truly didn't know himself.

"I guess cause I don't want to wait for ya wake up, because I know that you'll sleep till noon." Tails frowned, then jumped down from his bed, Sonic followed.

"Why _can't _I sleep until noon? Doctor Eggman's dead, remember? It's not like we have any bad guys to beat up anymore…" As the fox exited his room and now headed down the stairs to the main living room, Sonic quickly zoomed up next to him, smiling that optimistic smile he always had.

"Well yeah, but you know that I get bored just sitting there watching TV for three hours waiting for my little bro to wake up." Tails stopped, looking at him with a blank look.

"You know I'm not your real brother."

"I know."

"I don't see why you want to call me that, who would want to have, let alone pretend to have me as their brother?"

"What are you talking about, your the best little brother ever!" Sonic jeered, clapping him on his opposite shoulder.

"Why's that?" The hedgehog rolled his eyes, and then winked at him.

"Dude, you're smart, friendly, and furry, what's not to like?" Sonic pulled Tails into a sort of side hug with his right hand. Tails smiled, and wagged his tails. They both laughed, then after a moment, Tails' stomach growled. The cobalt blue hedgehog rubbed under his nose.

"Yeah, it's about that time isn't it?" said Sonic. Tails lay down on the coach and stretched out his legs, putting on a lazy pose as he relaxed comfortably.

"I'll have scrambled eggs with buttered toast please." Tails said simply.

"Hey, I'm not getting you you're breakfast, you get your own breakfast." Said Sonic, getting up to go make his own breakfast, and leaving Tails to lean up after him.

"But…big brother" said Tails, as he put on a extremely sad puppy dog face. Sonic quickly covered his eyes. But then Tails started to sniff, like he was about to cry.

"No way am I giving in to that look this time!" Tails started to whimper sadly. "No! No! No!" he yelled, trying to drown the sound out of his head. Tails' whimpering got louder and more unstable, like was about to burst out crying any second. "…Oh ok! Fine! I give in!" said Sonic as he marched into the kitchen defeated. Tails smiled and lay down with his hands behind his head.

"_Works every time!" _he thought to himself.

"The next time you try to do that, I'm gonna get earplugs." said Sonic from the kitchen.

"They won't help." said Tails "I can whimper a lot louder than that." A minute later, Sonic came out with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and another plate of bacon and pancakes. "Thanks Sonic!" said Tails, as he started to eat.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Sonic, still annoyed that he fell to Tails' "Puppy dog face of doom" again. After they both had finished their food, Sonic stood up, and put on his sneakers. "Alright, let's go see what Amy, Knuckles, and all the others are doing." said Sonic getting up off the coach.

"Ok." said Tails, obediently following him.

Several minutes later

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) Sonic knocked on Knuckles door loudly, looking around and whistling to himself as he examined the not too far off alter of the Master Emerald. He rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot.

"Come on Knux…I'm waaaaaaaaaaitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…"

"Yeah." said a gruff voice through a small hole in the door, looking out in a frown.

"Well, can we come in?" asked Sonic. Knuckles stared at them for a minute, grunting and unlocking a lock.

"Yeah, sure." he opened the door, and let Sonic and Tails in. Amy was already there, and surprisingly, Shadow was there too.

"Hey guys!" said Amy smiling and waving at them.

"Hey Amy!" said Tails back, in a similar high child like way. Shadow and Sonic stared intently at each other, while the other three watched.

"…Sonic." said Shadow

"…Shadow." said Sonic

They looked like they where about too fight, when Knuckles stepped between them.

"No fighting, you understand? You two are like me and that bat when we go at it. I don't need you two roughhousing and blowing up the place." he said seriously. Sonic and Shadow didn't say anything. But they both seemed to agree, because they both walked away from each other. Sonic and Tails sat down on the couch. Sonic laid his hands behind his head and Tails put his hands down on the sofa next to him flat.

"So, nothing weird been happening lately?" asked Sonic. Knuckles had elected to stand, and crossed his arms, standing next to the couch as the small group sat in a circle.

"Not since we toasted Eggman." said Knuckles. "After you and Tails defeated him for the last time, he fell into that volcano, the whole world's been calm."

"Guess we'll just have to wait until another nut decides that he wants to take over the world." said Shadow, they all laughed, mainly because Shadow actually put in his two sense…and in a joke no less.

After a moment of silence, Amy decided to ask something.

"Oh, uh, Tails, this might sound weird, but I forgot how old you are." Tails cocked his head and blinked, but smiled.

"Eight." The orange fox said smiling, Amy blinked, but Knuckles turned over fast, his usual frown on, but a raised eyebrow as well.

"You're only eight?" The red echidna asked. "You seem like ten or eleven."

"That's what I thought too." interjected Sonic "But once you get past his super smart brainy act, he's actually a lot like a little kid."

"Like how?" asked Amy

"Yeah, because if he's really eight, then he certainly doesn't act like eight." said Knuckles.

"Well that's what I'm saying, he _does _act eight when where at home sometimes."

"He does?" said Amy

"Oh yeah." said Sonic

"Oh come on Sonic, don't embarrass me!" said Tails, blushing and turning and looking at the opposite wall.

"Well then go on, give us some examples." Knuckles urged.

"Well," said Sonic, itching his head and not finding any of it awkward. "One example is during lightning storms, he's terrified of lightning."

"Sonic!" said Tails, turning red.

"How scared?" asked Shadow.

"Let's put it this way, every time there's a lightning storm out, he freaks out, and curls up into a ball behind me, and starts trembling."

"Ohhhhh! That's so cute!…but, oh I mean poor Tails!" Amy said happily, Knuckles snickered, and Shadow as usual made no notice to anything in life. Tails turned even redder.

"I have bad news then." said Shadow

"What?" asked Sonic.

Shadow looked at them, a scowl on as he decided to add to the conversation again. "There's a lightning storm tonight." Sonic smirked, and gave him a thumbs up and a sly grin.

"Wow Shadow! That's two times you've said something in one conversation! New record!" Shadow growled, but Tails was now busy looking out the window at the cloudy sky.

"T-T-There is?" asked Tails

"Oh yeah, big one too." said Shadow smirking. Tails looked nervous.

After another ten or so minutes of talking, Amy and Cream got out "Twister" Everyone (Not including Shadow and Knuckles) were eager to play, even though Tails was still slightly nervous about what Shadow had said, he decided to join in.

"Ahhh! get your Tails' out of my face Tails!" yelled Amy, who was upside down.

"Hehe, sorry." said Tails, who had both his arms crossed touching the green and blue dots on either side of him.

"Left foot yellow." said Knuckles, everyone tried to get their left foot onto a yellow dot. Tails started giggling out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonic

"Hehehe!, Cream stop wagging your ear!, it's tickling me!"

"Oh! Sorry Tails" Then Sonic looked through his legs (He's also upside down) at Shadow, who was skulking in the corner.

"Hey Shadow, stop being the king of emo land and come over here to play twister with us!" Shadow half looked like he was ready to strangle Sonic, but he smirked.

"No thanks, I'll keep my dignity." Sonic smirked back. Then, without a moments notice, Amy lost her balance and tumbled into Cream, who fell on Tails, who tripped Sonic.

"Timber!" yelled Knuckles. The mat was now a big ball of fur. Shadow grinned.

"You see?, I've still got my dignity. Unfortunately, it's more than I can say for you Sonic." After they had finished playing Twister, Amy got out "Uno Attack". Again everyone including Knuckles (Not Shadow) sat down at the table. Sonic dealt the cards.

"…Come on Knuckles, got any greens, or threes?"

"No." said Knuckles. Everyone smiled

"Then press." said Sonic. Knuckles pressed the button; five cards flew out at him and hit him in the face. Sonic burst out laughing.

"Yeah well, go on then hot shot, it's your turn next!" yelled Knuckles. Sonic turned the machine towards him. Tails laughed to himself, because little did Sonic, or anyone else know that he had high jacked it to blast out all the cards in the machine at the fifth person to press the button once they started to play, Knuckles had just pressed it the fourth time. Sonic didn't have any cards to place down on top of the green three either, so he had to press it as well. Tails could hardily suppress his excitement. Sonic dinged the button, then in a split second, their was a noise from inside the box, then Sonics eyes opened wide as a barrage of cards came flying out, the impact of them knocked his chair backwards and he hit the floor with a (BANG). Tails, Knuckles and Shadow where laughing hysterically. Sonic got up and, seeing Tails laughing as much as he was, figured that it was him who did it. Sonic smiled dangerously.

"Alright fur ball, that's the last machine you ever tinker with!" Tails stopped laughing, got up and ran, Sonic ran after him.

"3...2...1..." said Knuckles. Sure enough, almost right after Knuckles said "One." they all heard from outside.

"What? I didn't do anything, it was just so funny."

"Really? So why did _all _the cards spit out?" Sonic asked, holding the fox against him with one hand so he couldn't escape. Tails looked the other direction. "Tails." Sonic said quietly, that did it.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I'm sorry, I just, you know, thought it would be funny that's all!"

"Ah ha! So you did do it!"

"Yeah." Tails prepared himself for Sonics wrath, but instead, Sonic simply laughed.

"I guess it was pretty funny huh lil' bro!?" Sonic said, ruffling his hair. Tails giggled, happy that Sonic wasn't really mad at him.

That night

After Sonic and Tails got back home, it had already started to pour outside. Sonic was trying to see if there was anything on TV, while Tails sat cuddled next to him.

"Man, there's never anything on, on Sundays." Sonic said boredly. Tails was obviously ready for the lightning, he had his blanket, pillow, and he curled his two big fluffy tails around him while he sat with his knees to his chest, like a little fortress of fuzz. And if any of this didn't work, Sonic was right next to him, so he could jump behind the hedgehog for a last resort of protection from(what Tails thought of as) "The evil lightning of doom". Sonic was about to say that he looked absolutely pathetic, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, Tails just looked so cute, snuggling with his blanket, and with his big blue eyes wide open. Then, all of the sudden, there was a loud (CRASH) from outside, and a flash of bright light came through the window.

"AAHHH!" Tails yelled, as he concealed himself underneath his blanket. Sonic sighed.

"You know, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"W-What do you mean? of course there is!" Tails said from underneath the blanket. Sonic lifted the blanket off of him. Tails (As Sonic had predicted) had rolled himself into a furry ball of protection.

"What? you scared the lightning's gonna get ya' or something?"

"N-No." said Tails.

(CRASH)

"AAHHH!" Tails grabbed the blanket from Sonic and pulled it over himself again.

"Then what is it about lightning that scares ya?"

"I don't know." said Tails from under his blanket again. "It just does." Sonic shook his head. _"I guess I should try to calm him down or something." _Sonic thought to himself.

"Come on out Tails."

"No."

"Come on, It'll be fine, I'll protect you, no lightning's gonna get my little bro."

Like a turtle slowly emerging from it's shell, Tails slowly removed the blanket and peered out the window, to see if their was any lightning. When he saw that there was none, he sat up. Sonic swiftly grabbed him.

"Hey!, let me go!"

Sonic gently scratched Tails behind his ears, and almost instantaneously, Tails stopped fighting, and his whole body relaxed.

"_Heh, I thought that would do it." _Sonic said to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Sonic had to continue scratching for at least another ten minutes, before Tails had finally fallen asleep. Tails hadn't fought back because, even though he didn't want to admit it in front of Sonic, _"Finally!"_ Sonic thought, as he picked him up, and carried him into their room. Sonic was surprised that he was able to pick Tails up so easily. He carefully went up the bunk bed stairs, and put Tails onto his bed. Tails' body seemed to know where it was, because almost instinctively, it curled up into a ball again. Sonic put his blanket on top of him, and patted his head.

"_Guess I should go to bed too." _Sonic thought to himself as he jumped into bed and shut off the light. Even though he couldn't see him, and Tails wouldn't hear him, Sonic said quietly "Good night little bro."

--

Next day

--

Sonic woke up to feeling something pushing down hard on his chest, he wondered what it was. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Tails was jumping up and down on him.

"Ugh, Tails? What are you doing?" Sonic asked sleepily

"Come on Sonic! Wake up, wake up!" Sonic made a tired moan, leaning up and blinking tiredly.

"Why? Why are you so excited?"

Tails smiled. "Today's you're birthday remember!?" Sonic thought hard. Was it really his birthday today?

"My…birthday?"

"Yeah! Amy, Me, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Knuckles are all gonna have a huge party for you!"

"Hmm, guess I forgot." Tails looked at him like he was nuts.

"How could you forget when your birthday was?"

"I dunno." said Sonic, giving another cheesy smile and shrugging.

"Wait, has anyone besides me ever celebrated your birthday before?"

"No, not really."

"That's strange." said Tails frowning

"Well no one's really remembered my birthday except you."

"Really?, no one except me?" Tails said slightly tilting his head.

"Yup." said Sonic sleepily. "So when's the party?" Tails smiled and started bouncing again.

"Well Rouge said that the party would start whenever you woke up and came down, but then Knuckles said that he'd pound your head in if you didn't wake up in ten minutes."

"When did he say that?" asked the hedgehog.

"About six minutes ago."

Sonic sighed "Well, I guess I should get up if you guys are all waiting for me, and I think I'd like to keep my head where it is." Tails laughed, Sonic got up, and put on his famous red running shoes and gloves, and then he motioned to Tails to come on. Tails happily followed him. When Sonic reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that the lights where all off, it was almost pitch black if it weren't for the light outside.

"Huh, they must be trying that turn on the lights when I walk in the room and yell 'surprise' trick." whispered Sonic to Tails

"Yeah, I think your right." said Tails, sure enough, as soon as Sonic entered the kitchen doorway, he heard a loud "BOO!" from behind him, Sonic just jumped a little, but Tails shot up like a rocket.

"Ha ha! Got you both!" said Knuckles, appearing out from behind the doorway.

"Didn't scare me, but I think you freaked out Tails." said Sonic pointing up at the ceiling. Tails was clinging to the support beams shaking.

"Wow." said Shadow. Then Rouge came over.

"It's alright hun, Knuckles didn't mean to get you." she said soothingly. Tails looked down at everyone still trembling. So Rouge sighed, flew up, and grabbed Tails around the middle, and wrenched him off the support beam. "There you go." she said as she flew back down. Tails stood there shaking where he was put down by Rouge, with his eyes wide open, and his ears pointed straight up from being so scared.

"Ahh ha ha, sorry." said Knuckles, putting his hand behind his head.

Even though he was scared half to death, Sonic couldn't help but smile at how cute Tails looked. So Sonic came over and ruffled his hair. Everyone smiled, seeing Sonic being affectionate with Tails in a none-rough way was extremely rare. Sonic usually showed his affection towards Tails by giving him a noogie, which, in Sonics version sometimes hurt.

"Hey, don't be so scared little bro, Knuckles didn't mean to scare you so badly, he was going for me!"

"Yeah I-I know." said Tails stammering slightly. Wanting to change the subject, Shadow looked at Sonic and smirked.

"It certainly took you long enough to wake up." Sonic smirked back, turning on him and sniffing.

"Guys gotta get his beauty sleep." Sonic and Shadow both stared at each other, Rouge broke the silence.

"Well, are we gonna get this party started or not? We're killing daylight, which is my night. I need my beauty sleep more than Sonic; otherwise certain people aren't going to like me when I don't get my sleep."

"Rrrr…Yeah, lets get this over with already. I don't wanna deal with her bad attitude tonight!" said Knuckles irritably. Rouge let out her sly eyebrows at him.

"Speak for yourself grumpy gills."

"WELL then, I think we should all sing happy birthday to Sonic!" said Amy clapping her hands together with joy, also trying to cease the incoming feud between the echidna and bat.

"That's a wonderful idea Amy!" Cream said delighted. Sonic (and Shadow and Knuckles) groaned.

"Alright everyone, 1, 2, 3!" said Amy. Then they all started to sing, except Shadow and Knuckles who just stood there cross armed and frowning.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!, happy birthday dear Sonic!, happy birthday to you!" _After they finished Amy and Tails both jumped on him from behind.

"Oh Sonic! I love you!" Amy pronounced hugging him.

"Ahhh!, Amy!, get off me!, and Tails, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to jump on you!" Tails said, sitting on top of him. Sonic shook his head. Then in a swift move, Sonic was behind Tails with one arm around his neck so he couldn't get away. He put his other hand on Tails' head and rubbed it back and forth extremely fast.

"Noogie time!" said Sonic happily

"Ahhh!, no fair, let me go!" exclaimed Tails, everyone was laughing. (Except for…yup, you guessed it, Shadow) After Sonic had knocked off another couple of IQ points from Tails, Sonic literally jumped on the cake, and after a moment, he had already eaten half of it. Leaving everyone else only now had half a cake to share among five. After Sonic engulfed the last piece he was planning on eating, Amy happily came over.

"Do you want to open your presents now?" she asked Sonic, he had his mouth full, so he just stared at her for a minute, then once he gulped down the last piece of cake he said.

"Sure!" First, he took Amy's present, he opened it up, she had given him a large mallet just like the one she carried around, except his was blue and had "Sonic" written on the side. "Wow, thanks Amy." he said, his eyebrows rose.

"I made it myself!" She said happily. Then Knuckles came over and gave him a large red wrapped present.

"This is from me." He said, giving it to Sonic. Sonic took it and opened it. Inside was a golden painted statue of a strange kind of bird.

"Wow Knuckles, thanks…what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Knuckles said, putting his hand under his chin like he was thinking. "I found it on one of my travels." Knuckles had gone by himself on many travels before he met Sonic and the others.

"It's pretty cool." said Sonic, placing it next to the mallet on the table next to him. Rouge was next.

"Here hun." she gave him a surprisingly small box. Sonic opened it, and his eyes opened slightly. It was a large blue gem.

"That's a real sapphire gem hun, extremely hard to find, it took a lot of persuading to get that." said Rouge, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Wow!…a-are you sure I can have it?" asked Sonic

"Of course." Said Rouge

"Thanks!" said Sonic, still stunned by the gem. After a minute, Shadow came lurking out of his corner and gave Sonic a large black present.

"Here." he said, handing it to Sonic. He opened it and looked inside. It was a brand new pair of his running shoes.

"Figured the lame shoes you have now might have been getting a little worn out, so I decided to get you new ones." said Shadow.

"Heh, thanks Shadow, just don't be scared when I wipe the floor with you with them."

Shadow looked at him angrily for a second, but then smiled.

"Well see." he said. Cream came up and handed Sonic a yellow laced present.

"Here Sonic, I hope you like it." Sonic opened it, it was a brand new pair of sunglasses. "I heard that your old pair where broken by a fight with Dr. Eggman, so I thought I should get you new ones." Sonic smiled, putting them on and looking very boss.

"Thanks Cream!" he looked at Shadow "I'll wear them while I kick your butt!" said Sonic.

"Humph." snorted Shadow. After another second, Sonic looked at Tails.

"So, did you get me anything Tails?" Tails smiled childishly.

"Yep, it's just that my present is to big to fit in a box!" Sonics eyebrows raised again. "Come on I'll show you!" said Tails as he motioned everyone to follow him. When they reached Tails' small little workshop, he ran over in front of something on a table that was covered by a sheet. Tails could barely suppress his excitement because he was giggling slightly, which made Amy go "Awwwww!"

"Alright Sonic, this is my present!" Tails lifted the sheet off of the table, and there was a small square gadget that was about the size of an I-pod.

"Wow…what is it?" asked Sonic, Tails smiled again.

"It's my latest invention! I call it the 'CT2000', or, aka, the 'Chaos Tracker 2000'!"

"The Chaos Tracker?" asked Sonic, scratching his head as a big anime question

"Yup! It took me weeks on end of hard work to make it."

"Well, what does it do?" asked Knuckles.

"It tracks, and finds the Chaos emeralds!" said Tails excitedly, everyone gasped.

"It what!" said Amy.

"It tracks…the chaos emeralds?" asked Rouge.

"Yup!" said Tails grinning from ear to ear. Sonic laughed.

"It really finds them?" Sonic said, Tails nodded, Sonic smiled. "That's some invention little buddy." he said.

"But…how can it track them?" asked Rouge, Tails looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well, even though it took a while, I found a way to get the chaos emeralds magnetic field, and put it into the CT2000's database bank, that way it could track the magnetic fields energy, wherever it may be, even if it was on a different planet." Knuckles put his hands over his ears and yelled loudly.

"Stop talking in nerd language! I don't know what the heck your talking about!" Everyone laughed. Tails rolled his eyes.

"It's not that difficult." After Tails had finished presenting his gift to Sonic, they all went inside and decided to watch and see what was on TV. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails where on the coach, Amy, Rouge, and Cream where on the floor in front of the coach, and Shadow was in the corner of the room being "emo" as Sonic put it.

"Ah, come on Shadow, get over here and stop being emo!" yelled Sonic.

"Whatever." said Shadow, still not moving.

"Yeah Shadow." said Rouge in a teasing voice. "Come over here and sit down next to us girls, we don't bite…much." They all laughed, except Shadow of course.

"Like I would ever want to sit next to you." he said coldly.

"Fine, you don't have to get all snappy." Rouge replied. Suddenly Cream let out a very loud gasp, and everyone looked over at her.

"What is it?" asked Sonic. She pointed to the television, and everyone watched; on it was a reporter.

"_In other news, Amadeus Prower, former General of the Acorn kingdom army, and his wife, Rosalia Prower, former commander of the K.B.A.U, who disappeared about eight years ago, have been found, Amadeus says that the last thing they remember before disappearing eight years ago, after the war, was seeing a bright light right before they vanished, he also says that about a year or so later they woke up in the middle of an open field in this time period, the only explanation scientists can come up with is some sort of time travel. Amadeus and Rosalia are looking for they're son Miles Prower, if you see him, he is a young orange fox with two tails, if you do see him please contact the police at once."_ It showed a picture of Tails. The entire room was as dead with silence as a graveyard. Then everyone looked at Tails; his eyes where as wide as they could probably go, and he was as still as a statue.

"Tails?" asked Sonic cautiously.

"My…parents." he said so softly that Sonic could barely hear him. Then without warning, Tails leaped up from the coach and tore out the front door.

"Tails wait!" said Sonic as he began to go after him, but then he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, he turned to see Rouge.

"No, let him go." she said "He needs to do this himself."

--

Tails ran as fast as he could towards the nearest police station he could get too, Their house wasn't that far away from the main part of town, so he was in luck. Tails reached the front door and burst it open; there was no one there except a cop at the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Miles Prower, Amadeus and Rosalia's son, their looking for me right!?"

"Hold on, let me see." he looked the picture of Tails and smiled. "It's definitely you, with those two Tails of yours."

"Can you take me to them right now?!" Tails asked

"Of course I can." Tails smiled, but then started crying.

"I-I've always wanted to see them, (sniff) and I s-saw that reporter on TV that said that they where found and I-" The policeman put his hand on Tails' head.

"Hey, it's okay, they're here now aren't they?" Tails wiped his eyes with the back of his glove.

"H-How far away are they?"

"Well your in major luck, because they're only a couple towns over, it'll only take about ten to fifteen minutes to get their." The policeman and Tails both walked out towards the car, when another policeman rounded the bend.

"Oh, hey Fred-…wow! t-that's, y-your Miles Prower!" he said to Tails "You're the missing son of-"

"We know Bob." said the policeman that was with Tails. "We're taking him to them now."

"…Oh, good!" with that the policeman named Bob went back inside the station. When Tails and Fred got into the police car, Fred drove out of the garage and started down the highway. Then he looked at Tails in the rear view mirror.

"How old are you son?"

"Eight." said Tails quietly.

"Hmm, oh, that's right, Amadeus and Rosalia disappeared eight years ago. ahh man, so you never knew them did you?" he said, Tails shook his head. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but now you get to meet them for the first time huh?" Tails nodded "Huh, you're a cute little guy you know that?" Tails managed to smile a little. "But, your parents…man, I cant believe that they had a son."

"D-Did you know them?" Tails asked

"Yup. Their fierce fighters, but I can imagine that they'll take good care of you, especially since you're about to meet them for the first time. Oh and let me tell you, you are one lucky little fox, you know that?"

"Why's that?" asked Tails

"Well, if you saw that news clip, you must've heard that both your parents are extremely high up in the government, you know, your mom's the leader of the K.B.A.U, and your dad, ha, your dad's the General of the whole army! I guess what I'm trying to say is that, between the two of them, they've got millions of dollars."

"Yeah." said Tails, thinking about the new life he could start with his parents, and all the fun they would have…then he remembered Sonic, who had taken him in and raised him like a brother. Then he was ripped out of his thoughts, because he could see the massive city of Ratotropolis folding out in front of them. Fred smiled.

"Here we are." he picked up the phone that was automated into the car. He dialed a number.

"Hey, yeah, I found Miles Prower, well he found me!, Oh, and be sure to tell Amadeus and Rosalia that he's coming to, we don't want him coming in and them saying 'who the heck is that!'" Fred and the other person on the other side of the phone both laughed. The car pulled up to the front of a large building. "Alright, they'll be inside, and the guy I was just talking too is going to be in the front door, he'll show you where they are. Good luck!" he said

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you!" said Tails as he dashed up the steps of the huge building. Sure enough, when Tails came through the front door, there was a person inside waiting for him, although he looked more like a secret agent then a policeman.

"Ahh!, you must be Mr. Miles Prower, please come with me, I'll show you where your parents are, then well leave you with them for a little while to 'catch up' ok?" Tails nodded as he looked around, it was one of those "governmental" buildings, their where tons of people in suits, ones that probably worked for the government. The man led Tails up a couple flights of stairs, and down a hallway or two. Then he stopped in front of a door.

"You stay right here." he said, he went inside, and he heard them talking.

"He's here."

"Alright." said another voice, and then another person came out. Then the security guy who brought Tails up looked at him.

"Alright their all yours." he said as he and the other man left. Tails was stunned with tons of emotions, one of the dominant one's being excitement. He heard no sound in the room, which meant that his parents where probably feeling the exact emotions he was feeling, stunned with excitement. Tails slowly walked in through the doorway. He saw two people sitting in the large room, a woman, who was sitting on the left, had brown hair that came down in the back down to her neck. She was gaping, and had tears coming down her cheeks, and a man, who was sitting on the right, also had brown hair, and an eye patch over his left eye, his eye was extremely wide. They were both wearing what looked to Tails like some high rank army uniforms. The three foxes stared at each other for a couple seconds, then Tails was the first to speak, you could tell by his voice that he was about to start crying.

"…Mom…Dad?" They both looked at him, and smiled as all three started to cry, even though Tails was beyond crying, he was bawling. Tails ran headlong at them, and they both quickly got up and caught him. "M-M-(sob)Mom!, D-Dad!(sob)" Tails bawled into his parents(mostly his moms)chests.

"Oh Miles!, I-I never thought I'd ever get to see you again!" cried Rosalia, stroking his fur. Amadeus didn't say anything, but he was hugging Tails just as much as his mom, and was crying just as much too. After about three whole minutes of crying, Tails regained the ability to speak clearly, even though he was still sobbing slightly.

"W-What happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story." said Amadeus, hugging his eight year old son. "But I'll just sum it up, basically it was time travel, not something I think you'd understand yet." Tails frowned

"What do you mean? I know what time travel is. It's when a rip in the space time continuum occurs, causing whoever's in the vicinity at the time to be teleported through the fabric of time itself. Anyway, the time in it is tons different than ours, so basically, I bet you guys where probably sent into it for a year or so, but out here it was eight years."

"…"

"…"

"What?" said Tails, then he remembered. "Oh yeah, hehe, I've got an iQ of 400!" Amadeus went slack jaw. Rosalia grabbed Tails and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh, my little Miles is so smart!"

"Oww!, mom!, your crushing me!" She let go of him.

"Oh, mom, by the way, I…uh…I don't really like that name."

"What do you mean you don't like it?" she said

"Well, I just don't like 'Miles'"

"Well than, what should we call you?"

"Well, you can call me what all my friends call me."

"What's that?" they both asked, Tails smiled.

"Tails."

"They both stared at him.

"…Tails?"

"Yeah, that's what Sonic first called me, then the name just stuck, until it became my new name that everybody called me."

"Wait, Sonic…Sonic, the hedgehog?" asked Amadeus, his eyes getting wider.

"Yeah" said Tails "What about him?"

"You know him?" his father asked, Tails laughed

"Know him?, he found me when I was three, and then took care of me from then on, until he became kinda like my big brother!"

"He raised you!?" They both said

"Uhh…yeah." he said

"Wow." said Amadeus "So uh, where is Sonic anyway?"

"He's a couple towns over with the rest of my friends."

"Well, I guess you should go introduce us to them!" Rosalia said smiling and standing up. Tails suddenly remembered something he wanted to show them.

"Hey, before we leave, I wanna show you something." Amadeus and Rosalia both looked at him.

"Look at this!" Tails jumped into the air and spinned his two tails in a fast swirling circle, and he started flying. Amadeus and Rosalia both went slack jaw.

"Wow!" they both said

Amadeus smiled "I knew that extra tail would come in handy somehow!" After Tails landed, the three of them came out of the room and went downstairs. When they came to the main hall, the secret agent looking guy and the man that was in the room before Tails went in came up to them.

"Ah, I trust you've all caught up?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind, we'd like to go and spend quality time with him alone." said Amadeus, patting tails on the head, Tails felt a tingling sensation; he knew that it was because it was his true father who was doing it.

"Oh, yes of course, well I think our scientists have all the information from you two about your experience, so you can go on with you life!" All three of the adults laughed. "But if the scientists need any more information from you, they'll call."

"Alright, sounds good." said Amadeus as they left the building, when they got outside, there was a huge crowd of people, reporters and people with video cameras. Among all the yelling, Tails could barely make out some of the things the reporters were saying. The problem was that they were all talking at the same time. _"General Amadeus, now that you're are back, will you be taking back your post as lead general of the Acorn kingdom Army?" "General!, is this little boy your son?" "General Amadeus, how do you feel after your eight year long absence?" _After Tails and his parents reached the bottom of the marble steps, there was a large limo waiting for them.

"Wow!, we get to ride in a limo!?" said Tails excitedly

"Yup!" said his father smiling and resting his hand on his head. Then the three of them got into the backseat of the

Limo, and closed the door behind them. Tails was in the middle of the both of them. He looked up at the two of them.

"Are you guys really that famous?"

"Yup." said his father again.

"Pretty much, being the leader of the whole army then coming back from an eight year absence does that." said Tails' mom from the other side of him.

"Okay, uhh…Tails, We have to run a few errands, you can come in with us if you like, or you can stay here and take a nap or something ok?"

"Ok." said Tails, hugging him; Amadeus felt the exact same type of feeling that Tails felt a minute ago.

"But then after that, how about we go and celebrate us finding you?" said Amadeus

"Really!?" exclaimed Tails.

"Yeah, so if you decide to stay here, you could make a list of toys and stuff you'd like."

"Dad, I'm not a baby!, I don't like toys." Tails said blushing slightly. His father and mother just chuckled.

"…Well…maybe I like toys a little bit." said Tails quietly "But I'd mostly like to buy some new parts for some inventions I'm gonna make."

"You're an inventor?" asked Rosalia interested and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah. I make things for Sonic and stuff; I've even made my own plane called the X Tornado!"

"Really? Oh come on." said his mother.

"No really, when we get back I'll show it to you!" said Tails

"Okay, we look forward to seeing it." said his parents as they both went into another large building. Tails waved after them, Amadeus smiled and waved back, Rosalia Then the limo driver looked in the rear view mirror.

"I think there's some paper in the glove compartment." he said, rummaging through it. Then he pulled out a sheet of white paper, a pencil, and a lap desk.

"Gee thanks." said Tails, taking them.

"Anything for the young Mr. Prower." he said. Tails smiled and thought for a second.

"_What do I want?" _he thought to himself. Then he remembered several parts that he really wanted to get in order to make the X Tornado even more powerful, and several other things. So he wrote them down. Then he remembered what his father said. _"You could make a list of toys and stuff you'd like."_ Tails didn't care for toys that much, unlike every other eight year old kid, he wasn't into action figures and stuff, he was into machines and creating and inventing…but, there was one thing that Tails collected that he'd really like to get that could be put under the category "toys". Trading cards, Tails had recently developed a love for trading cards, not just any trading cards, but Sonic trading cards. (That's ironic) He had only two beginner decks right now, but he would ask his parents if he could get more. Especially gold foil cards, those where extremely powerful, but they where also very expensive, but Tails was sure that they would get him a couple, even if they said another time, Tails would just try out his "Puppy dog face of doom" on them and see how much it worked. After another ten minutes of waiting, and a half a page of things he would like, Tails finally saw his parents coming out of the building. Even though Tails was only eight, he was smarter than Doctor Eggman, so he decided that if he acted cute for them that might want to make them more likely to get more stuff for him. Tails wasn't trying to take advantage of them as much as that the parts he needed where worth a lot, and his parents probably wouldn't be eager to buy him all of it on his list at one time. So Tails commenced cuteness. His Tails started to wag happily, and he had a big smile on his face, they got into the car, apparently Rosalia couldn't resist, because she grabbed him, and then started cuddling him while kissing the top of his head, Tails giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" asked his father smiling; he looked like he almost knew what Tails was trying to do.

"Nothing, I did just meet you twenty minutes ago!" said Tails. Amadeus just smiled and hugged him too.

"Alright, so…Ah, I see you made a list." said Tails' father.

"Yeah." said Tails, his tails still wagging.

"Alright then, so, where's the first store?" Asked Amadeus; Tails grinned happily.

--

"What do ya mean, 'let him go'?" asked Sonic. Rouge looked at him.

"Tails never met his family, even though you've raised him, you could never really take the place of his parents. Tails needs to go and be with them by himself, he doesn't need us ruining his first meeting with them." said Rouge. Sonic stared at her, but he knew that she was right. Sonic had never really shown that much affection towards Tails, he knew that his parents would be tons better at that than he was.

"…Yeah I guess your right." said Sonic.

"I can't believe that, Tails' parents, what is the chance that they would come back right now?" asked Cream

"About 1 to 1,000,000,000,000,000." said Knuckles

"I'm so happy for him!" said Amy crying.

"What do you think of all this Shadow?" asked Rouge

"…The kid sure is lucky." he uttered quietly

"Yeah." they all agreed in unison.

--

Tails was as happy as could be after all the gifts he received, and as he had predicted, by acting cute, he got every single thing that he wanted on his list. They where now heading towards his and Sonics house, Tails couldn't wait to introduce his parents to all his friends. _"Wait until they find out that I'm the son of the general of the Acorn kingdom army and the leader of the K.B.A.U!…whatever that is!" _Tails thought happily to himself, he was laying his head against his mother, and she was gently stroking his hair.

"Mom, don't do it to softly, I'll fall asleep." Tails said, his eyes half closed already.

Rosalia smiled, and did it slightly harder, not enough to hurt, but not softly enough to make him doze off.

"This must be it huh?" said Amadeus looking around the area.

"Yeah, that's it." said Tails, as they pulled up to the front of the house. Tails jumped out and ran to the door, once his parents caught up, he knocked.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

"I'll get it!" yelled Amy, as she ran to the door. She gasped

"What is it Amy!?" yelled Sonic

"Tails!" she yelled. At that word, they all ran to the door.

"TAILS!!" they all screamed at him.

"Hey, guys you don't have to yell in my ear."

"Where's your parents? Did you find them?!" asked Cream and Amy at the same time.

"Yeah. Of course I did!" he said happily.

"Well then where are th-…" Everyone fell silent as Tails' parents came in.

"Guys!, I'd like you to meet my mom and dad!" Tails said. Everyone gaped, then after a second, Amadeus spoke first.

"So, you must be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic slowly nodded. Then Rosalia hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of our son all these years!" she said, crying slightly

"Uh…your welcome…?' Sonic said. Amadeus looked around the room.

"You all must be Tails' other friends then huh?" The rest of them slowly nodded.

"So, can we come in?"

"Yeah sure." said Sonic.

"So, what happened to you guys? When Tails was younger, he said he never knew his parents." asked Sonic. Amadeus and Rosalia sat down at the dinning room table.

"Well, you see." said Rosalia "When Tails was a baby, we only where able to take care of him for about a month or two, before the 'time portal' opened and transported us into a different time."

"What time was it?" asked Knuckles

"One hundred years ago." said Amadeus

"Huh, so you went back through time." said Knuckles

"Yeah, but we where only there for what seemed like a year or so, and then there was another flash, and the next thing we knew, we where laying in an open field somewhere."

"You're extremely lucky that the time vortex opened up again." said Knuckles, folding his arms. "You're lucky that you have your son." he added. Tails' parents both looked at the small orange fluff ball that was their son. Tails looked at them with a confused look, then he walked over and jumped on his mom's lap.(You've got to remember, he's only eight, he's pretty small.)

"We know." said Amadeus as he patted his son on the head. While Rosalia held him around the middle. After there was a moment of silence, Amadeus looked around the table. "Well, I guess we should all introduce ourselves, we'll go first. I'm Amadeus Prower, I am a five star general for the Acorn Kingdom army. I'm 40 years old, and I am Tails' father."

"I am Rosalia Prower, I'm the head of the K.B.A.U, I can't tell you what it stands for, because it's a high level secret. I'm 38 years old, and I am Tails' mother." everyone nodded, and then Sonic went first out of his group.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm a superhero, I'm 15 years old, and I was kind of like Tails' older brother his whole life so far." Tails jumped off of his mom's lap and ran over with Sonic.

"I'm Tails' Prower, I'm Sonics best friend, I'm 8 years old, I have IQ of 400 and I'm your son!" Tails said pointing.

"I'm Amy Rose, I'm part of Sonic's team, I'm 12 years old, and I love Sonic!" everyone rolled their eyes. Sonic sighed.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, I'm 16 years old, I'm also part of Sonic's team, and it's my sworn duty since my birth to guard the Master Emerald."

"I'm Cream the rabbit, I'm also part of Sonic's team, I'm 6 years old, and I am Amy's best friend."

"I'm Rouge the Bat, I'm 18 years old, I love treasure, in fact, I'm a treasure hunter, I'm not part of Sonics team, but I'm a friend."

After Rouge, everyone looked at Shadow. After a moment he stepped out from the Shadow's.(More irony)

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I am not part of Sonic's team either, but I am an ally, I have no age, and I was the creation of Doctor Gerald Robotnic, he called me the 'Supreme Being'." Everyone looked at him.

"Good, now I have a much better idea of who you all are." said Amadeus Tails suddenly had a large lump appear in his stomach. His eyes grew slightly sad with a hint of fear.

"Mom, dad." he said softly. They both turned their heads to him. "W-What's gonna happen now? I mean, if I'm gonna go live with you guys now, I'll have to say good by to Sonic…won't I?" Everyone seemed to have that same feeling for a split second.

"Well…" said his mother slowly, thinking hard. Tails looked up at her nervously. Amadeus broke in.

"Uhh…you have a good point son, umm…why don't you go on outside and work on your inventions and stuff and well discuss it?" Tails eyes widened.

"But, why can't I-?"

"No, go on, well tell you when to come back in." Tails looked dead nervous now, but he did what he was told. After a moment, Rouge went out and peeked out of the doorway to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping

"Ok, it's all clear." she said. Amadeus looked at Rosalia, then to Sonic and the others.

"…Well, I didn't think of that…" he said solemnly

"…Yeah, not us either." replied Sonic

Silence

"What can we do?" asked Amadeus "We can't just take him and leave, because right now, he's probably more attached to you than to us."

"Why's that?" asked Sonic

"Because you raised him, you took him in and gave him a home when no one else would. He loves you Sonic, like a true little brother would feel towards his older brother." said Rosalia. Sonic suddenly looked sad.

"…Yeah." he replied softly. Then Amadeus continued.

"And we can't leave him here with you because…" Amadeus paused, because he didn't know what to finish his sentence with. Sonic finished it simply.

"Because you're his parents."

"Yeah." replied Amadeus there was a longer silence.

--

Tails was pacing worriedly around his workshop. He was extremely nervous, what where they going to come up with? He didn't want to stay with Sonic and have his parents leave, but he just _couldn't _go with them and leave Sonic behind either. Tails was scared, it was a lose-lose situation, and he didn't know what to do.

--

"You know there's a pretty simple answer to this." said Shadow. Everyone wheeled on him and yelled. "What!?" Shadow looked at them. "You two just move in with Sonic and Tails." Everyone simply stared at him.

"Of course!" said Amy "That way Tails will be with both you and his parents!, and even better, all living together in the same house!" she said to Sonic.

"Yeah but, wouldn't that be kind of weird?" asked Sonic

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles

"I mean that the three of them being a family, and then me, being some guy who lives in Tails' room with him? I mean it's not like I'm his real brother." Sonic said. Rosalia smiled at him.

"Sonic, as far as me and my husband are concerned, and obviously what Tails' believes, you _are _his real brother." Sonic looked at them.

"And if your that hung up about it, as far as the 'not being real brothers' thing goes, we could just adopt you." said Amadeus Sonic's jaw dropped, along with everyone else's, even Shadow's.

"Y-Y-You would actually adopt me?" he asked

"Of course." said Amadeus

"J-Just for Tails'?"

"Well no, for you too, your parents died quite a while ago right?" said Rosalia. Sonic nodded slowly

"So, do you think that's what we should do?" asked Amadeus Rosalia nodded smiling.

"What do you say Sonic?" asked Amadeus. "Want to give it a shot?" After a couple of seconds Sonic nodded. Then the rest of the room exploded with cheers. (Except Shadow Knuckles and Rouge so basically just Amy and Cream.)

"Well, let's go and tell Tails already!" yelled Amy. Everyone ran out the door, and headed out back to where Tails' small workshop was. When they all got there, Sonic opened the door. Tails jumped and then ran over to Sonic, his eyes wide again.

"W-Well? What did you guys come up with?"

"Don't worry, we figured-well actually, Shadow figured out the answer." said Sonic

"Well, what!?" asked Tails. Sonic explained that Tails' parents didn't want to take him away from Sonic, but they also didn't want to leave him with Sonic and not have his parents. He then told him that Shadow suggested that his parents live here, that way Tails will have both his parents, and Sonic to live with. Tails was the most happy that Sonic had ever seen him in his entire life. He was so happy that he actually started to cry again.

"You w-would really live here w-with me and Sonic?" Tails asked

"Of course sweetheart." said Rosalia.

"In fact." said Amadeus "Actually…would you like to tell him Sonic?" Sonic looked somewhat surprised, but then smiled.

"Alright Tails, after Shadow came up with that idea and your parents and the rest of us agreed, I said that it would be pretty weird that you three would be a family, but I would just be some weird guy that lived in the same room as you. So then your parents thought for a while, and they came up with a plan." Tails looked like he was sitting on pins on needles.

"What!, What!?" Sonic told him that his parents said that if Tails really loved Sonic that much, and that it made him that happy, then they would adopt Sonic as their second son, that way Sonic and Tails would be actual brothers. Tails was even happier than he was a minute ago. "Really!?..." Tails was bouncing off the ceiling. "Y-you would be my…real…brother?"

"Heh, I guess so!" said Sonic grinning. Tails was almost at a loss for words. He couldn't believe it; his parents would really adopt Sonic, just so he would be happy? Tails started to cry (again) and ran over to hug Sonic. "Hey, don't thank me, thank your parents, it was their idea," said Sonic, hugging Tails back. Tails let go and looked over at his parents.

"You guys would really adopt Sonic just to make me happy?" They both smiled

"Sonic raised you your entire life so far, and even though where here to take care of you now, we could never take you away from him." said Rosalia. Tails started crying (AGAIN)

"Thanks guys!" Tails said hugging Rosalia and Amadeus again. Shadow looked disgusted; he turned to Sonic and whispered into his ear.

"If this fox hugs one more person, I'm leaving."

"Oh Shadow, it's cute, and I'm so glad that Tails finally has his parents to take care of him!" Amy said happily, Shadow rolled his eyes. Then Amadeus, after being released from the orange fluff ball that was his son, announced.

"Well, I think I and you mom should go run a few more errands to tie things up, not to mention have a chat with the adoption agency." He put his blue army general jacket back on, and left with Rosalia back to the limo, talking to each other about which place they should go first.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Tails waved, they waved back, then he ran back in with the others.

"Well, that was very nice, congratulations sweetie." Rouge said, playing with the fox's ears before she left.

"Humph." Shadow said following her.

"Well Tails, I'm glad ya found your parents! Knuckles said ruffling his hair with his palm. "Alright, see ya Sonic."

"You bet." Sonic said, waiting for everyone to be gone. Knuckles followed Rouge and Shadow out the door.

"I guess we should go two, by Tails! I'm so happy for you!" Amy said, skipping out the door as well.

"Bye Tails, I'm glad you have a mom and dad now, I just know you'll have lots of fun with them!" Cream said, following Amy. Finally it was just Sonic and Tails.

"Well, now that I'm your real big brother, I can tell you when to go to bed in stuff!" Sonic said smiling happily.

"Hey, no you can't, that's what mom and dad do!"

"Yeah, but they'll be going out a lot, with just you and me!" Tails face slightly, just slightly turned to a frown. Sonic quickly gave him a noogie. "Hey, don't worry, I'm just kiddin' with you buddy, we'll have lots of fun!" Sonic said zipping his fist back and forth across the fox's head. Tails giggled, then he got idea that made his heart warm up for a split second, and he smiled happily.

"Hey, Sonic, since you're my big brother now, does that mean that you'll be more affectionate?" He asked, standing still, eagerly awaiting the answer. Sonic put his finger on his chin.

"Mmmmmmmm…sure thing!" He said disappeared and then reappeared behind the fox, grabbing him from behind and tickling him. Tails was so surprised by it that he jumped before he started laughing, but then after a second he started laughing, and fell to the floor, kicking his feet. "How's this for ya'!?" Sonic chuckled.

"Ahahahahahhaah!! Stop it! Sonic stop it! Please!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sonic said coking his head slightly.

"Stop it big bro!" Tails laughed, apparently getting what Sonic was after.

"That's better." Sonic smirked, finally stopping. Tails fell over panting. "Alright, how about we see what else is on TV before your, I mean our parents get back!" Tails smiled and nodded. Then he picked up Tails by his feet, and dropped him on the couch, where he sat down next to him, and stretched out. He turned on the TV and gave it to Tails. "Here ya go squirt, go ahead and watch your brainiac shows." Tails giggled again.

"Sonic! There not brainiac shows, their just educational shows." Tails changed it to the science Channel. On it was a documentary on the Crown of thorns starfish.

"Wow, cool! What sort of starfish is that?!" Sonic said, liking that it was covered in spikes.

"That's a crown of thorns, they're really big, and they eat coral reefs, I mean everything there, that's why they're a big problem in the Mobian Sea."

"Huh." Sonic said thinking. "So what are we doing about it?"

"Well, at first we simply tried killing them off, since they're destroying the ocean's beauty, but that doesn't work, there's to many and it takes too long, so we really don't have a clue right now."

"Hmm."

"Oh look! see!? It's showing how they turn their stomachs inside out in order to eat the coral!" Tails said fascinated, Sonic just smiled. After about another hour, the phone rang. Sonic picked it up only a millisecond after it rang.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey Sonic, umm, were going to be stuck here for a while with these adoption papers and stuff, so we won't be home until around 11:00 at the earliest, so, as your first official act as big brother, would you mind making sure Tails has a bath?" Amadeus said from the other end. Sonic gave him the thumbs up, even though he couldn't see it.

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks, oh, and also make sure he's in bed by 10:00."

"You got it! See ya then!" He hung up, .

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"Mom and dad, said that they won't be back home from the adoption place until 11:00, so they told me to make sure that you take a bath, and go to bed by ten."

"Oh, okay." Tails said, resting his head against Sonic.

Half an hour later.

Sonic looked down to see that Tails was asleep.

"Wow, little bro, wake up, it isn't ten yet." Sonic shook him awake. Tails got up and stretched, getting off his lap and looking at the clock.

"What time is it then?"

"Eight, which means it's bath time!" He picked him up around the middle, and single handedly carried him towards the bathroom. Tails giggled. (He was tickling him, while carrying him)

"Sonic what are you doing?!" Tails laughed.

"Taking you too the bath, duh, time for me too give you a bath!" Tails blinked.

"You…want too give me a bath?!"

"Sure, now that I really am your big bro, I can do whatever I want!"

"No." Tails said squirming.

"Yes!'

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" By now, Sonic was in the bathroom, he gently put Tails on the floor, while he ran the water in the tub. He looked at Tails.

"Alright, take off your shoes, gloves and socks." Tails did what Sonic asked.

"Hey, make sure it's-" Tails began.

"Warm but not scorching hot, lots of bubbles, I know." Sonic said, not turning around. Tails sat behind the blue hedgehog, as he felt the water. "Okay, it's good!" Then without warning, grabbed Tails upside down, and dropped him in. Tails resurfaced, already soaking. Sonic grinned. Tails then squirted a little stream of water out of his mouth, hitting Sonic in the face, the hedgehog shook his head like a dog, Tails laughed. "Oh yeah!? Think that's funny do ya!?" Sonic smiled, he filled the large jug of water, and dumped it on the orange fox's head, which made him splutter, and Sonic laugh. Tails then splashed water out of the tub and onto Sonic. "Hey hey hey! No splashing water out of the tub!" Sonic chuckled. The two continued splashing each other with water, and laughing, while unbeknownst to them, two people stood at the door too the bathroom smiling at the joy of the two. Amadeus and Rosalia looked at each other and kissed, both knowing that adopting Sonic, was the right thing to do.

"Look at them, having so much fun that they haven't even noticed were back yet." Rosalia said very quietly. Amadeus nodded.

"They certainly do love each other don't they?" Rosalia nodded, after another moment, Tails looked passed Sonic, and saw them."

"Mom, dad, your home already!?" He smiled happily. The two fox's entered the bathroom.

"Yup, it didn't take nearly as long as we thought; they'll send someone over to make sure every thing's fine, and that it looks like a good place for Sonic to live." Amadeus said.

"Looks like you too are having fun." Rosalia said looking at the soaking hedgehog and fox.

"Yeah, Sonic actually volunteered to give me a bath!"

"Well, just make sure you don't make the entire room wet." Amadeus said, ruffling the mini fox's hair, and patting Sonic on the back, then exiting, Rosalia blew the two of them a kiss, then followed him, and closed the door.

"Alright little bro, time to get you squeaky clean!" He grabbed the bar of soap, basically jumped on Tails, and started scrubbing every inch he could reach…

"Sonic! Quite it!" Tails laughed, (Sonic is attacking his belly with the soap)

"No can do, mom and dad want you clean, so I'm gonna get you clean!" He scrubbed harder, not enough to hurt him, but hard enough too get his fur dirt-free. So Tails sat giggling whenever the bar of soap went over any of his ticklish spots. (Which was like, almost everywhere) "Man, you sure are ticklish; it's hard to do this with you squirming around."

"Sorry!" Tails said, putting his hand behind his head, Sonics eyes widened, and he grinned, Tails saw this. "…Um…Sonic…why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic shoved the bar of soap into Tails' underarm, which had just been exposed when he put his hand behind his head. Tails started flailing around, so much, that water was hitting Sonic like waves, and finally he got fed up with how ticklish Tails was. He handed the soap to him.

"Alright little bro, you do it, it won't tickle if you do it." Tails took the soap and started scrubbing, Sonic leaned on the edge of the tub, waiting to get to the hair part. Tails stopped scrubbing for a moment to look at Sonic. Sonic looked up. "What?"

"…Turn around." Sonic nodded.

"I gotcha." (Turns around until Tails is done scrubbing…down there…00)

"Okay, you can do my hair now Sonic." Tails said, putting the soap back on the shelf of the tub.

"Finally! This is the best part!" Sonic grabbed the shampoo, and handed it too Tails. "Here, soap up your noggin while I get the jug ready." Tails laughed again, but did so. Sonic lifted the jug up above Tails' head with one hand, and put a hand too his mouth with the other. "(Darth Vader breathing sound) _The force is strong with this one. But not not strong enough!" _(Dumps water over Tails) Tails shut his eyes, and waited for all of the water to pass over him. Then before he could even open his eyes, something big and soft collided with his head. Tails opened his eyes to discover that it was a towel. (Duh) "(More Darth Vador breathing noises) _Now…come with me Tails, and we shall watch TV as brother and…brother!" _Tails laughed yet again. He couldn't help it, Sonic was always making him, laugh, ever since they first met. Sonic got up, but almost fell over.

"Oh man! Leg, asleep! Can't make it! Go on without me! Save yourself…Tails! (pretends to die)" Tails laughed AGAIN. The door too the bathroom opened, as Amadeus came in.

"You guys watching Star Wars in here without me?"

"No, it was Sonic!" Tails smiled, putting on his socks, shoes and gloves, then getting up, and hugging his dad as hard as he possibly could. Amadeus smiled, and lifted the fox up and turned him upside down. Tails didn't try to resist, instead, he just hung there giggling, his namesakes hanging on either side of him like stalactites. He was carried out into the living room, while Sonic dragged himself out. (Legs asleep because he was kneeling the entire twenty minutes he was in the bathroom) Rosalia smiled and laughed when her husband brought out the fox, who was also grinning happily.

"Your highness, I found this fox having fun in the bathroom. What shall we do to him?" (Tails is giggling again) Rosalia seemed to know what Amadeus was doing.

"_Fun_!? No one has fun in this house! Sentence him to T.T."

"What's that?" Tails asked, obviously being baited too ask.

"Why it's Tickle Torture!" Rosalia said grinning somewhat evilly. Tails gulped, and now was attempting to escape, but to no avail. Amadeus dropped him on the couch, on his back, as they both pounced on him, and began tickling his belly, Tails went into a fit of laughter, meanwhile, Sonic had finally gotten his leg un-asleep, and was now making his way into the living room. Tails barely choked out.

"B-But he was my acquaintance!" Rosalia and Amadeus looked at Sonic and smiled again, Sonic's eyes widened.

"…Uh oh."

"Amadeus, seize the hedgehog! And do the same!"

"Yes my lady!" Amadeus said, leaping at Sonic, who quickly dashed off. Amadeus was expecting this though, he used his tail to trip the hedgehog as he tried to jump p to a side, Sonics feet were caught, and he fell to the floor.

"Good work General!" Rosalia said, still tickling Tails senseless. Amadeus dragged Sonic slowly towards the couch.

"Nooooooooo!" Sonic said, clawing at the ground.

"Yes! I queen Rosalia, said that there would be no fun in this house, and so, this is your punishment!" Sonic however was able too slip through Amadeus's grip, and zoom off. Tails who was out of breath held up his hand.

"Yes?" Rosalia said, subsiding the torture long enough for him to speak. Tails caught his breath, and stood up.

"Don't try to escape." They both said smiling.

"No (pant) I can (pant) catch Sonic for you (pant) I've known him my whole life, I know how to get him." Amadeus and Rosalia looked at each other.

"Very well, but if you fail to bring him too us, we will resume your torture. However if you do bring him, then we will clear you of all charges."

"Okay!" Tails said, jumping off the couch and tiptoeing upstairs. He reached the top, when he was seized by a hand in a closet, and was pulled inside. Sonic was inside.

"Hey, you got away too huh?" Tails nodded smiling. "Good, now if we can just-" He was interrupted by Tails, who grabbed his feet, and pulled him down. "Oww! What are you!?" Tails pulled off, his shoes, and then dragged him down the stairs; Sonic didn't get the chance too stand back up. Tails threw the shoes at his parent's feet, and dropped Sonic on the carpet in front of them. "Tails you traitor!" Sonic said angrily, but still enjoying the game.

"Well done little one, you may assist us if you wish." Amadeus said, sitting on one side of the fallen hedgehog, while Rosalia sat on the other side, Tails hopped on the couch and just grinned.

"Nah, I'll just watch!"

"Tails! You backstabbing! Two timing! Traitor! I'll get you for this!" Amadeus and Rosalia commenced the torture, and Sonic words turned into continues laughter.

--

After about three minutes, Tails' parents got up, and sat back down on the couch.

"Ahh, that was fun!" Rosalia said pulling Tails close too her.

"I second that notion!" Amadeus said smiling too himself.

"But now, it's time to mellow down, and see if there's anything half-decent on TV."

Sonic was lying on the ground on his back, not moving.

"Ahh, come on Sonic that was fun!" Tails said cheerfully.

"…I…hate…tickling…" Sonic said, still without motion.

"But you tickle me all the time."

"Yeah, I like being the tickler, not the ticklee." He said, attempting to get up, but falling over in a heap again.

"Well, you simply got a taste of your own medicine." Rosalia said, busy stroking Tails' hair/fur.

"(mumbling under breath)" Sonic sat down on the couch, on the other side of Amadeus, who was next to Rosalia, who had Tails resting against the other side of her. Amadeus was flipping through the channels, saying something for each one as he went.

"Nope, nope, boring, more boring, lame, don't think so, not in this life, ooh, look at this." He said, stopping on Myth busters, were they were attempting to see if a highly pressured gas tank, could be able to brake through a brick wall, if it's top were to be severed, and shot like a torpedo at the wall.

"Hmm…an interesting experiment." Amadeus said thinking.

"Hmm…interesting, educational, has things we all like, okay, I approve." Rosalia said. Tails got up, and sat next to Amadeus, now deciding to snuggle with him.

"Hey there, decided to come over here huh?" (Puts left arm around Tails and pulls him close too him, while Tails nuzzles his side) Sonic, who was watching, smiled. On the TV, they were getting ready to test it. "Oh, here we go." Amadeus said leaning forward slightly. They shot the gas propelled tank at the wall, and it crashed through. "Oh it's possible!" Amadeus said intrigued. It was quite a while before they realized that Tails fell asleep.

"Tails sweetie, almost time for-…Oh, that's so sweet." Rosalia said, looking at Tails, who was sleeping soundlessly against his fathers blue coat. Amadeus apparently hadn't noticed, he looked down, smiled, looked at Rosalia, who nodded, then picked the fox up, and carefully brought him into his and Sonics room. Sonic followed, he was getting tired too.

"…Umm…which is his bed?"

"Top." Sonic said, yawning while he took off his shoes, socks, and gloves, Amadeus did the same for Tails. Sonic climbed into bed, as Amadeus was about too close the door. "Hey." Sonic said to him, Amadeus looked around.

"Hmm?"

"Night…dad." Amadeus smiled.

"Good night, son." He turned off the light and closed the door.

Next Day

Sonic awoke to a smell, it was sugary, and sweet, and it almost made him lick his lips even though he was only half awake, that changed when he felt someone shaking him.

"Come on big bro, wake up, moms making pancakes!" Tails said, but after that, Sonic slowly got up, stretched, yawned, and looked at Tails with his eyes half closed.

"…Pancakes huh?"

"Yup!"

"(yawn) Alright, I'll be there in another hour." He layed back down and put the blanket over him. Tails sighed.

"Sonic there won't be any left by then, if you want some then you have to come now."

"But I'm tired!" Sonic complained. Tails shook his head, and went into the kitchen.

"So, he still asleep?" Asked Amadeus.

"Well, yes and no, I woke him up to tell that there's pancakes, but he just said that he wanted to sleep more."

"Well, no pancakes for him then, cause I know you two will eat them all. You like pancakes, right honey?"

"Yeah! Sonic used to make me them a lot."

"Oh, that's nice, he knows how to cook?"

"A little, Amy taught him some stuff." Silence as Tails kicks his feet under the table, waiting for pancakes, as Amadeus reads the paper while drinking coffee, and while Rosalia makes the pancakes.

"…So, mom, dad, when are you going to work?"

"Well, we both took time off from taking over our old jobs so we could spend time with you!" Amadeus said, patting his son the head.

"How long?"

"Oh, about a month. But then after that, on days that we work, which is Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, for me. And Monday through Wednesday and then on Saturday for your mom. You'll be here with your brother until we get home."

"Oh so you don't have to work ever day?"

"Of course not, not many jobs require you too come in every day of the week."

"Pancakes are ready! Sonic, this is your last chance!" Rosalia yelled into the other room. All she heard was a moan that meant "No, leave me alone."

"Huh, is he always like this in the morning?"

"Yeah, sometimes, I usually just watch TV until he gets up." Rosalia handed a plate of pancakes to both of them.

"Mmmm, looks great honey, your pancakes are the best." (They kiss)

"Ewwww, not in front of me!" Tails said, covering his eyes. They both laughed.

"Ohh, you'll find a special someone someday I bet, and once you do, you'll be kissing as well" Amadeus said wisely.

"Yeah, but I'll give my son time to leave the room before I do it." They laughed again.

"So, you've been with Sonic your whole life so far right?" Tails nodded.

"How long have you been fighting against Robotnik, I know that he's finally gone, but still."

"Ever since I first met Sonic, well, I guess he kinda just looked after me at first, but then he saw me more as a brother, and I see him as a big brother, and my hero."

"Well I think you're far too young to have been fighting against such a horrible being like Robotnik." Rosalia said, joining them at the table.

"Ah come on now, he may be a kid, but from what I've heard, he and Sonic make a formidable team, and without Tails, Sonic wouldn't have been able to stop Eggman." Tails smiled proudly.

"Yes, but still." Rosalia said, ending the conversation by beginning to eat her pancakes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tails got up to go get it, but then, a blue streak catapulted to it first.

"Oh! Yeah guys!" Sonic said, Shadow, Knuckles Amy and Cream were all standing there.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said, trying to hug him, but Sonic was able to dodge just in the nick of time.

"Hmm…" Shadow grunted, coming in with his arms crossed, as he sat in a chair, Knuckles and Cream followed the fallen Amy, and Shadow.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come spend time with you!" Amy and Cream said giggling; Sonic blinked a couple of times. He turned to Knuckles.

"What's the reason you're here?"

"I was bored okay?"

"Sure, and uhh…" Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"…I'm here because I can be." But then Knuckles leaned over to Sonic and whispered.

"He was bored too."

"Ahh." Sonic said nodding and smirking at the black hedgehog.

"Hey Tails!" Cream said waving, Tails waved back. "You wanna got out and play?"

"Sure!" He turned to his parents. "Can I?"

"Sure, just stay in Knothole." Amadeus said. Rosalia nodded in agreement, Tails smiled and ran after Cream and Amy, who decided to play tag with Sonic. (Sonic's obviously winning) Shadow and Knuckles followed them too.

"There all so cute." Rosemary said

"Yeah."

"Come on, catch me guys!" Sonic grinned, racing around the yard, now one could touch him. Then Shadow, who was busy thinking in the shade of a nearby tree, stood up, quickly raced after Sonic, hit him hard on the back, and then went back to the tree.

"Tag, your it." Shadow said, Knuckles and Tails chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well you better get running, Shadow!" Sonic chased the black hedgehog, who was now racing around the yard.

"Go Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, go Mr. Sonic!" Cream added.

"Come on Shadow, kick his butt!" Knuckles yelled.

"You can do it Sonic!" Tails ended.

"Well, looks like the majority of the crowd is cheering for me!" Sonic said, only a few inches behind Shadow.

"So?" Shadow said, suddenly disappearing.

"Wow! Hey no chaos control!" Sonic said, pointing at the hedgehog, who had reappeared in a tree.

"There aren't any rules in tag, idiot. Just to not be tagged when someone's it." Sonic ran up the tree, and was about to tag Shadow, when he leaped off, and landed on the ground.

"Stay still Shadow!" Sonic grinned, landing on the ground and beginning to chase him around the yard again. Tails was sitting on the back deck with Amy and Cream; they were all sitting in lawn chairs. Tails was reading a book, Cream and Amy were cheering for Sonic. Knuckles whoever, was lying on the grass next to the porch. Tails eventually got up, and told Amy and Cream that he was going to go work on the X Tornado for a while. He got up, went inside the house, and started heading down the stairs. It occurred to him that his parents hadn't seen his lab or anything yet, but he didn't want to show them right now, he'd show them later. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he switched on the light. There was his lab, his favorite place too be in the entire world. He smiled as he walked over too his prized possession, the X Tornado, his very own specially designed plane. (Not the bi-plane, the one from Sonic X) He felt a tingling in his stomach, he knew that feeling, he felt that feeling every time he worked on it. He grabbed his tools, and the new parts that his parents had bought him, and excitedly went too work. First he had a brand new, sate of the art weapon system, and this thing would by every sense of the word "Trick out his ride". This would fit almost every weapon you could think into the excess room of the Tornado, and make it able too pop out by pressing a button; Tails had a diagram of the weapons and were they would go. He also had a list of the weapons so he didn't lose track.

List of Weapons for Tornado:

-Automated machine guns

-Homing missiles

-Net launcher

-Ice ray

-Flamethrower

-Bombs

-Lasers

These of course, were only the new weapon systems, Tails parents also bought a new turbine engine that could go faster and allow more maneuverability. It was a hour before Tails heard the door to his lab (basement) open He heard footsteps come down, Tails peeked his head out from under the Tornado.

"Yo, Tails! How long ya' gonna hide down here?"

"I'm not hiding Sonic, I'm installing all the new great stuff that mom and dad bought me for the Tornado, once I get this stuff in, the Tornado will be unstoppable!"

"Heh, cool. Well come on, everyone's leaving."

"Okay." Tails said, continuing too work.

"No, I mean come on up and say good bye."

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" Tails yelled. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Cream all apparently heard him. Sonic rolled his eyes, and went back up.

"Well don't stay down here too long; you'll turn into a hermit." Tails laughed, as Sonic went back and closed the door. It was another twenty minutes of silence, before Tails finally installed all of the weapons and the new turbine engine, he was completely exhausted, he felt like he could fall asleep right there under the Tornado, his legs and arms were too tired too move, so he closed his eyes, and decided to just take a little nap.

An hour later

Tails awoke again too see the door too the basement open again, this time there were too pairs of footsteps. Tails rolled out from under the X Tornado and looked up, it was his parents, Rosalia was looking around astonished, and Amadeus was half slack jaw as he looked at the X Tornado.

"Oh, hi mom, hi dad!" Tails said, stretching and standing up from the roller. Rosalia put her arm around Tails' neck from behind.

"Sweetie, you built all of this!?"

"Yup!" Tails said proudly. Amadeus whistled looking at the X Tornado.

"Man, that must of taken quite a while too build."

"Well, not too long, just a month at the most." Rosalia nuzzled his head.

"Cute, fluffy, and a brilliant mechanic! The best son we could ever want!" They all laughed. Rosalia finally let go off him. "Alright, well we came down too say that it's five minutes too dinner."

"Okay!" Tails said happily, following them upstairs to get the table ready. When they reached the kitchen, the first thing they saw was a blue hedgehog with his head on the table. "…Uh, Sonic what are you doing?" Sonic didn't move, but he muffled out.

"So…hungry…need…chili dog." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Chili dogs huh?" Amadeus pondered, "Well, we might be able to scrounge up something like that." Sonic immediately lifted his head hopefully.

"But, mom, don't you have something in mind?" Tails asked, having to look up to see her.

"Well no actually, since it was going to be our first official family dinner, I was going to let you two decide what to have."

"Oh, okay, well, I'll have chili dogs too to make things easier." Rosalia smiled, and started taking out the hot dog rolls, and the hot dogs themselves.

"Oooooohh! I can taste em' already!" Sonic said drooling. Tails looked down at his sneakers, which he was kicking under the table, he was so happy that he had a family, a couple of days ago he was an orphan, and so was Sonic, but now he found his parents. Even better, they had even adopted Sonic, so he wouldn't have too leave Sonic. Tails was becoming so overwhelmed with emotion that he actually started to cry. No one noticed at first, his mother was facing the other way, his father was looking in the fridge for something, and Sonic was far too busy drooling over the chili dogs too notice, but after a quiet couple of seconds, the three of them heard sniffling, Amadeus and Roasalia looked over.

"What? Honey, what's wrong!?" Rosalia asked, coming over and stroking his hair. Tails shook his head.

"No I'm not sad, I'm happy that I finally have parents!" Tails choked out, hugging Rosalia and Amadeus, who smiled and hugged him back, Sonic groaned but allowed himself to be pulled into the Prower Family hug as well.


End file.
